Nala/Main article
Nala is Simba's best friend as a cub who later became his mate, and his assumed queen. She is the deuteragonist of The Lion King, a secondary character in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and a minor character in The Lion King 1½. Physical Attributes Nala is a tawny pelted lioness with hunter green eyes as a cub and teal-blue eyes as ab adult in The Lion King and light, rich-blue eyes in the sequel. Without the overlay however, her eyes are green. Her frame is fit, a must for that of a huntress, and sleek, as said by he r official synopsis. She has light-colored eyeshades as both a cub and adult. Her paws are colorless, her tail tuft is rich, mily brown and her thighs and forelegs have color. Overall, she closely resembles her mother, Sarafina. Personality As a cub Nala is a bit sassy, spunky and just as curious, mischevious and ready to get in trouble as Simba is. She is firm about her ideas and beliefs, refusing to let Simba take credit for her idea to get rid of Zazu. This carries into her adulthood, where Nala has turned into a sharp-tongued, fierce, fearless, fiery adult lioness. She fights Simba into submission and isn't afraid to re-inforce to Simba that he is the rightful ''king no matter how he denies it or tell Scar that they (the lionesses) don't believe he's the rightful king despite being a lower rank at the time. She is not afraid to press Simba's buttons, blantantly and rather harshy replying "At least one of us does" to his "You're starting to sound like my father." Information The Lion King Cub Nala The very first time we see Nala, she is cradled in Sarafina's arms as Simba runs through the den, intent on waking his father for his morning lesson. Here she has no lines, and her paws are miscolored. We are truly introduced to Nala during the bath scene where she is being cleaned by her mother, Sarafina. Simba greets her, whispering to her he just heard about a great place they could explore. Nala points out through clenched teeth that she's in the middle of a bath, accepting her mother's cleansing licks while Simba is abducted by Sarabi and given a bath of his own. Nala remarks, while her mother washes her lower back, that the place they're going to better not be dumb. S imba reassures her that it's really cool and Sarabi gets suspiscious. Nala dissproves of this "place" apparently being around the waterhole, asking what's so special about it. Simba whispers through clenched teeth that "he'll show her when they get there", hinting they aren't ''really going to the waterhole. She realizes immediately, asking her mother for permission to accompany Simba and then joining him in charming Sarabi into letting them go, and equally disapproves of Zazu keeping an eye on them. As they tread towards the water hole, Nala asks Simba in whisper they're true destination, Simba responding the Elephant Graveyard. Nala responds with excitment, Simba shushing her and reminding her Zazu is hovering just above the m. Nala asks how they get rid of him and the two cubs begin to whisper a plan to each other, something Zazu mistakes as them being romantic. The cubs glance at eachother, shifting in confusion when Zazu mentions them being "betrothed" and similar terms they don't understand. Nala asks for clarification, both cubs recoiling in disgust when they realize they are to be married one day. Nala comments them being married would be "weird" and points out since Simba is the future king Zazu must do what he says. Zazu say s he doesn't, not yet anyway, telling Simba he's shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king. The two cubs proceed into I Just Can't Wait to be King, trapping Zazu underneath the underside of a Rhino and bounding away. Nala happily remarks how they lost Zazu, pointing out to Zazu the plan was her idea and pinning him when h e decides to tackles her. He pushes her off, and he tackles her again only to be pinned again. A geyser interupts them both and the two realize they've arrived at and gawk at the Elephant graveyards. Nala wonders if the Elephant's brains are still inside it's skull and Simba begins to trot forward to find out. Zazu has caught up to them though, and demand they return to the pridelands, very aware that they are in danger. Before they can return, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed exit the large skull the two cubs were intent on checking out and accuse the trio of trespassing. Zazu begins to herd the two out of the place, but the hyenas corner them, make it ap parent they desire the cubs as food, and while they're distracted, Nala and Simba make a run for it. Zazu is snatched from the air though, and the cubs go back to find him, challenging the hyenas and ending up running for their lives again. Nala and Simba scale a mass of bones, the young lioness cub slipping down towards the menacing jaws of Shenzi but before they hyena can do any harm to her, Simba claws her across the face while Nala gets away. The two cubs attempt to climb an elephant skeleton, but can't get a good grip, weaken the slim strip of flesh they were jumping on and fall through it, cornered in the deceased animals ribcage, soon to be no more themselves. Nala hides behind Simba as he tries to scare the Hyenas off with his "roar", but Mufasa comes to the rescue, drowning out Simba's "roar" with his own powerful one. He beats, pins, and scares off the hyenas, turning his fury to Zazu then Simba for disobeying him . As they trot away, Nala quietly tells Simba she thought he was very brave. The cubs walk throught the clearing in silence, Mufasa commanding Zazu to take Nala home. She glances back at Simba, leaving the two males alone. The last time Nala is seen as a cub is when Scar breaks the news to the rest of the pride about Mufasa and Simba's deaths in the gorge. She nuzzles against her mother's leg and sheds a single tear, looking on in shock and fear as Hyenas close in on Pride Rock. Adult Nala Nala first appears as an adult relentlessly chasing Pumbaa through the jungle when he strays to far from Timon in pursuit of a beetle. She expertly keeps up with the warthog as he trie s to throw her off by turning and twisting. She lunges to kill him and Timon, notices Simba lunging at her and only takes a second to be surprised. As he pins her, she takes care to keep Simba's head away from her throat with her paw. The two fight, Nala clawing at Simba's head, shoulders, face and mane until he tackles her and she uses her signiture move, pinning him hard to the ground. When the male sa ys he name, she lets him up and inquires him about his identity. It only takes her a second to realize "Simba" was the name of the dead prince, and that this was the same lion. The two greet each other excitely, asking each other what they're doing here until Timon, confused as to why they are no longer fighting, breaks it up and demands to know what's going on. Simba introduces Nala to his two friends as his best friend. Nala is pleasured to meet them, but turns her attention back to Simba. She tells him excitedly about when everyone finds out here's been here all this time, unknowlingly reciting Scar's words exactly when he asks Simba was Sarabi would think of this. When Simba tells her no one has to know, she tells him everyone thinks he's dead and that Scar told them about the Stampede. Simba asks her what else he told them, but the lioness insist it doesn't matter; Since he's alive he's the King. Timon scoffs at this, telling Nala she has her "lions crossed". When Pumbaa begins worshiping Simba, the golden lion tells him to stop. Timon corrects Pumbaa; It's grovel not "gravel", laughingly saying that Simba isn't the king, but then curiously asking him if he is. Simba abruptly replies no, and Nala objects. He reinforces his argument, moving to walk off. Privately annoyed with Timon and Pumbaa's presence, Nala politely asks the two to excuse them for a few minutes. Once they are gone, Nala points out sadly to Simba how much his return would mean to everyone...and her. Simba reassures her it's okay and Nala nuzzles him, telling him she's really missed him. The two nuzzle each other, they're affection leading into "Can You Feel The Love Tonight", where Simba and Nala unite emotionally as well as physically. Simba gives Nala a tour of the jungle, asking her if she thinks the jungle is a great place and Nala says it's beautiful, but begins to ask again why he didn't return home if he alive this whole time. She is unssatisfied with Simba's answer of wanting to "get out on his own" and "live his own life", seriously telling him they've really needed him at home. When he denies this, Nala again re-enforces he's the King and again Simba denies this, saying Scar is. Nala tells him about the choas that's been brewing in the Pridelands under Scar's rule, telling Simba if he doesn't return everyone will starve. Once more, Simba says he can't go back, moving to flee from Nala's questioning. Simba points out Nala left as well, but Nala counters, telling him she left to find help, that help being him and that he was their only hope. When again, Simba denies, Nala tells him he's not the Simba she remebers and that she's dissapointed in him. Simba again, moves to get away from her, grumbling at how her words reflected Mufasa's. Nala in turn grumbles as least one of them is willing to take up their responsibility and the have a very brief but heated conflict. Nala tries again, softly this time, to get Simba to tell her what he's been through, repsonding angrily when Simba refuses to tell her anything. After Simba d ecides to return, Nala is still in the jungle looking for him. She finds Timon and Pumbaa in hopes they know where Simba went off to. Rafiki tellls them from atop a tree that they won't find him here; That the king has returned. Nala can't believe he's gone back, and after explaining the situation to Timon and Pumbaa, she runs off to to assist him. Just as he gets a eyeful of his home which has been utterly destroyed by Scar, Nala appears b y his side, Timon and Pumbaa in tow and the four head towards Pride Rock. They sneak past the hyenas, using Timon and Pumbaa to lure some of the others away, and Nala goes to find Sarabi to rally the lioness while Simba looks for Scar. Sarabi is with Scar however, so she herself leads the lionesses to Pride rock just as Scar assaults Sarabi and Simba confronts Scar. Scar brings up Mufasa's death with Simba, and confused, Nala asks what Scar is talking about. Upon hearing the "truth" the lionesses as shocked, Sarabi refusing to believe it. Nala shrieks in surprise when Scar back /Kiara]]s Simba over the edge of Pride Rock and is the first one to lunge forward when Scar admits he was the one who killed Mufasa, not Simba. Simba takes his place as King after defeating Scar, and Nala stands by him, the product of their union in the jungle presented to the animals of the Pridelands, Kiara. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Nala has a smaller role in the sequel to The Lion King. In Simba's Pride, she has visibly aged and her frame is heavier, but larger. Her personality is different since becoming queen. Nala has become calm, mild-mannered, and motherly in the sequel.Simba and Nala now have a rebellious, adventurous daughter named Kiara. Nala's parenting approach contrasts with Simba's need to know that his daughter is safe. Nala first appears in the film as Rafiki presents Kiara to the animals. She looks on proudly as the animals admire her. She appears in most of the first scene when she tells Kiara to mind her father. She then has a discussion with Simba after Kiara runs off to play by herself. However, Nala's advice is ignored when he sends Timon and Pumbaa to look after Kiara. She then appears when she, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and some of the Pridelanders arrive to rescue Kiara from Zira after seeing her with Kovu in the Outlands. When Zira leaves after having a confrontation with Simba, Nala notices Simba wants to stay behind so he can disclipine Kiara, and she returns back to Pride Rock. Soon after, Kiara has grown into a young adult. Nala talks to Kiara before her first hunt and nuzzles her after that. She next appears when Kiara is rescued by Kovu and reminds Simba that he owes Kovu 'Kiara's life' due to royal protocol. She is present that night when Simba has a nightmare about trying to rescue his father during the stampede. However, She is fast asleep and remains silent after the nightmare. staying with them.]] As Kiara and Kovu spend time together in the grasslands, that night, Nala finds Simba on a hill, desperately trying to seek advice from the great kings of the past. She consults him, seeing the good in Kovu that Simba can not see past due to Kovu's choosing to be Scar's heir. Nala is present in the final battle when she confronts Vitani. Vitani taunts her about Kiara's disappearance, and the lionesses attack each other with Nala outmatching Vitani, though Vitani was younger and trained to kill. After Zira tackles Kiara and fall down the gorge, Nala gives directions to Simba as he leaps into the gorge to rescue Kiara, who is stranded above the swollen river. After Kiara is rescued and Simba reconciles with Kovu and the Outsiders, she journeys back to Pride Rock and stands atop the promontory with Simba, Kiara, and Kovu, roaring alongside them. The Lion King 1½ Nala plays a minor role in The Lion King 1½. She is first seen when Simba reunites with her in the jungle, while Timon comments that Simba's love for her will tarnish their friendship with him. This leads to Timon and Pumbaa trying to ruin Simba and Nala's romantic evening in the "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" sequence. Nala is later seen walking up with Simba on a hill (to which they rolled down from) towards the end of the sequence. Also, Timon and Pumbaa see Simba leaving an argument he is having with Nala, and assure the romance the two lions had for each other is over. Finally, she is seen in an extension of the scene where she explains to Timon and Pumbaa about Simba's life. Although a minor role, Nala was still voiced by Moira Kelly in this film. Other Roles Kingdom Hearts II Nala is seen in the video game, Kingdom Hearts II. The young Nala was never seen in the video game, and only Nala as an adult had a role in the game. She is only seen in the Pride Lands with Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy. Vanessa Marshall replaced by Moira Kelly as Nala's voice in the game. Her main role was to find Simba and return to help reclaim Pride rock. ''The Lion King'' musical In the musical based on the same film, Nala's role is considerably expanded, with the events leading up to Nala leaving the Pride Lands under Scar's tyranny depicted in detail. Nala first appears in the musical as she is hunting with the other lionesses, replacing the scene from the film in where she was bathed by her mother, Sarafina. Later during the song, "I Just Can't Wait to be King", she sings quite a few extra lines that aren't heard in the film version of The Lion King. In the scene, "The Madness of King Scar", the lonely, mentally ill Scar decides to take Nala as his mate, despite the fact that she is angrily opposed to the idea. This leads to the musical number, "Shadowland", where Nala sings as the lead about her need to leave the Pride Lands and find help. The other lionesses sing as the supporting choir and Rafiki the baboon sings a blessing over Nala. At the end of the song, Nala bids her pride a sad farewell and leaves. Tony-Award winning actress Heather Headley portrayed her in the original Broadway cast. In the London West End production of The Lion King, she was originally portrayed by Paulette Ivory. Family Tree Songs *I Just Can't Wait to be King *Can You Feel the Love Tonight *The Madness of King Scar *Shadowland All Voice Actors *'The Lion King - (1994) - (film)' - Niketa Calame - (cub), Moira Kelly - (adult), Laura Williams - (cub singing voice), Sally Dworsky - (adult singing voice) *'The Lion King (musical) - (1997) - (musical)' - Kajuana Shuford (cub) (original actress), Heather Headley (adult) (original actress), Shannon Tavarez† (cub) *'The Lion King II: Simba's Pride - (1998) - (film)' – Moira Kelly *'The Lion King 1½ - (2004) - (film)' – Moira Kelly *'Kingdom Hearts II - (2005) - (video game)' – Vanessa Marshall Trivia *Nala's original name was Nadra. *Nala's eyes are green as a cub, but they do switch to a blue-grey color during her adult scenes. *Originally, Nala had a younger brother named Mheetu, but his character was dropped because of time constraints. *Interestingly, Nala's eyes are described as "amber" and "golden" in The Lion King: Six New Adventures, despite being green/blue in all the illustrations. *When the Lion King directors stated Mufasa or Scar could be Nala's father, it was conceived amongst the fans that Disney confirmed Mufasa or Scar were the only possible sires to Nala, when the reality is Disney confirmed nothing, and merely made an "general assumption". Assumption is a synonym of Conjecture, which means to have an opinion without sufficient proof. This meant the majority of the persons repsonsible for Lion King's creation guessed they were the sires but never confirmed anything. When The Lion King was in production, it was never given much serious thought as to who Nala's father could be even though some concepts were thrown around. *Before Mufasa's death and Simba's dissapearance, Nala had a friend named Tama. Gallery nala model sheet.jpg|Concept artwork of cub Nala Nala04.jpg|Concept artwork of adult Nala concept_nala006.jpg|More Concept artwork of adult Nala Cub nala concept.jpg|More concept artwork of cub Nala Sarafina.jpg|Nala with her mother, Sarafina the_lion_king_image28.jpg|Young Nala and Simba Cub_Nala.jpg Zazu, Simba, and Nala.jpg|link=Nala, Zazu and Simba Littlehornbills.png|Nala in "I Just Can't Wait to be King" The lion king image29.jpg|Nala and Simba in the Elephant Graveyard Nalachase.png|Nala pursues Pumbaa ChaseNala.png Happy Nala.jpg|Nala after her encounter with Simba adult+simba+nala.png|Nala meets again with Simba Nalainjungle.png|Nala in The Lion King Foronce.jpg|"The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things." NalaPeersQuestioningly.jpg|"Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?" SimbaNalaSoaked.jpg|Simba and Nala during "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Untitled.jpg|Nala embracing Simba 17474.jpg|Nala with Simba, Rafiki, and their newborn cub Nala 2.JPG|Nala smiling in Simba's Pride S.jpg|Nala in Simba's Pride Parents.jpg|Simba and Nala as parents Kiara Nala.jpg|Nala alongside her daughter The Lion King II Simba's Pride.jpg|Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara on Pride Rock Nala_the_LOOK600.jpg|Nala in "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" Nalaconceptart456.jpg|More concept artwork of Nala morenalaconceptart4567.jpg|Nala concept art evenmorelkconceptartofnalaandsimba.jpg|Concept art of Nala and Simba References : Category:Official Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Pridelanders Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lionesses Category:Canon Characters